


Crowley as Raphael (fanart)

by TheGirlWithThePuffHat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley as Raphael, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithThePuffHat/pseuds/TheGirlWithThePuffHat
Summary: I really love the theory that Crowley was Raphael before he Fell, so, me being me, I drew it. Yes, his hair does have to be that long.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Crowley as Raphael (fanart)

Crowley as Raphael!!!


End file.
